Last ChristmasKyusung
by cloudwin
Summary: Dapatkah Yesung melewati hari natal untuk tahun ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk memenuhi semua permintaan Yesung disaat terakhir. Pairing! Kyusung


_LAST CHRISTMAS_

Main Cast : Kyusung

Pairing : KyuSung

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

Genre : Drama,Romance, Tragedy, Angst (Gagal Total)

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Death Chara, dll

Summary : Dapatkah Yesung bertahan sampai hari natal nanti? Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk memenuhi semua permintaan terakhir Yesung.

Happy Reading

Daun-daun kering mulai berjatuhan dari ujung rantin pepohonan, membiarkan angin membawanya menjauhi pepohonan tersebut, masih bisa dirasakan aroma terakhir musim gugur yang sangat menyenangkan ini. Ah,sunguh menyenangkan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja yang tengah duduk sendiri di kursi taman rumah sakit. Tatapan nya begitu kosong,raut kegelisahan dan ketakutan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

Dia sedang menanti seseorang yang memintanya untuk menunggu dirinya disana. Sembari menunggu,pikirannya terus tertuju pada namja yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit ini.

" Kyu-ah,," ujar seorang namja yang memakai jas putih. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk sendiri di kursi taman rumah sakit Shappire Blue.

" Hae Hyung, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" ujar Kyuhyun to the point.

Donghaepun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka,

" Ini tentang Yesung hyung, Kyu,," ujar Donghae.

Perlahan ketakutkan mulai menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun. " Kenapa dengan Sungie hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Donghae.

" Mianhae Kyu,," ujar Donghae, " Sepertinya Yesung tidak sanggup melewati natal kali ini,,"

Kyuhyun tercekat ," Ka-Kau pastiii bercandakan hyung,," matanya mulai memanas " ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kau bilang denganku bahwa Yesung hyung akan bertahan sampai musim semi tahun depan,,huh" jerit Kyuhyun marah.

" Mianhae Kyu,,tapi perkiraan kita salah,," ujar Donghae lirih. " Keadaan Yesung semakin memburuk Kyu,,sel-sel kanker telah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya,,"

" Tidak hyung,,kau pasti yang salah,, ini tidak mungkin,,tidak mungkin hyung"jerit Kyuhyun. Liquid bening perlahan turun dari kedua mata caramel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, dia selalu berusaha tegar dihadapan Yesung. Dia tidak ingin Yesung melihatnya menangis karena dirinya, tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan dia menangis. Biarkan dia meluapkan segala perasaannya dengan menangis.

Donghae yang melihat dongsaengnya menangispun segera merengkuh tubuh tersebut kedalam pelukannya. " Uljima Kyu,, kau tidak boleh menangis,, kau harus tegar dihadapan Yesung,,"

" Hiks,,hikss,,, hy-Hyung,, apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa harus Yesung-ku hyung,,kenapaaaaa?" ujar Kyuhyun terisak sesegukan,,

" Ini sudah kehendak Tuhan,, Kyu..Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun,,Uljima ne,," ujar Donghae mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menangis, dan terus menangis. " Hiks,,,hiks,,,"

Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan hati diterima Kyuhyun saat mengetahui namjachingunya menderita Kanker Hati setahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun begitu shock, rasanya dunia jatuh menimpa dirinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan Yesung. Diapun memohon kepada hyung-nya Donghae yang seorang Dokter lulusan Amerika untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. Kyuhyun juga sudah berusaha mencari donor Hati untuk Yesung,tapi hingga kini dia belum bisa menemukannya.

_*Last Christmas*_

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedang terbaring tidur diranjang kecil tersebut. Ditatapnya tubuh mungil itu, terlihat pipi yang dulu terlihat chubby sekarang semakin tirus dan juga bibir mungil yang dulu terlihat merah sekarang menjadi sangat pucat. Perlahan air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata Kyuhyun. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang paling dia cintai terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmatanya, dia tidak ingin kalau Yesung bangun dan melihatnya menangis. Dia mencoba kuat dan tegar untuk Yesung-nya.

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari dirinya, lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi tersebut. Tangannya secara perlahan membelai halus surai hitam namja manis tersebut.

" Baby,,, mianhae,," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. " sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukan pendonor hati yang cocok untukmu,, mianhae,,"

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tidak berguna, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu namja chingunya itu.

" K-Kyuu,," panggil Yesung dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengusap air matanya, dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Yesung. " Baby,,, mianhae,,pasti aku telah menganggu tidurmu,," ujar Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo Kyu,,"ujar Yesung tersenyum. " kau tidak menganggu tidurku,, sudah cukup lama aku tertidur,,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Apa kau ingin minum Baby?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Ani Kyu,,aku tidak lapar ataupun haus,," ujar Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa,,, Yesung kelihatan imut ketika dia mempoutkan bibirnya " Baiklah,,jadi apa maumu tuan putri?" goda Kyuhyun.

Blush,,

Seketika wajah Yesung memanas, dia menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menutup rona merah dipipinya. walaupun sakit tapi Kyuhyun tetap dapat melihat rona merah yang menjalar disekitar pipinya.

" Ya! Aku namja Kyunnie,, bukan Yeoja,,"protes Yesung. " jangan memanggilku tuan putri,," titahnya kepada Kyuhyun

" Tapi Baby,, dimataku kau itu seperti seorang yeoja,, kau benar benar sangat manis,," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung , lalu dia mengecup pipi pucat itu sekilas.

Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya terdiam, kini wajahnya sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Kyu,,," ujar Yesung setelah cukup lama dia terdiam.

" Waeyo Sungie Baby,,"

" Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini Kyu?" tanya Yesung. Dia bosan terus menerus berada dirumah sakit ini.

" Kau masih belum sehat Baby, jadi kau masih harus disini," ujar Kyuhyun.

" Tapi Kyuuu,, aku sudah bosan berada disini,," ujar Yesung "aku mohon ijinkan aku pulang,," pinta Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ia hanya terus menatap kedalam manic Yesung. " Aniyo Baby,, aku tidak ingin nantinya kau sakit lagi,," ujar Kyuhyun.

" Jeball Kyu,, biarkan aku pulang,," rengek Yesung. Kali ini dia tidak lupa memasang puppy eyes kepada Kyuhyun, yang dijamin langsung bisa meluluh kan hati Kyuhyun.

" Hng,,,ne,, aku akan berbicara dengan Hae hyung,supaya kamu bisa pulang,," ujar Kyuhyun mengalah. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa menolak segala keinginan Yesung ketika dia memasang puppy eyes kepadanya. " tapi jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu,,"

Yesung tersenyum senang, " Gomawo Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung sambil mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Yesung. Sepertinya Yesung mengetahui kelemahan Kyuhyun,xD

" Aku akan menemui Hae hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia pun meninggalkan Yesung.

Ketika pintu kamar Yesung tertutup, Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu yang sudah tertutup tersebut. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ingin Yesung keluar dari rumah sakit ini karena sewaktu-waktu kesehatan Yesung bisa drop, tapi disisi lain Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Yesung merengek kepadanya meminta untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruangan hyung-nya.

_*Last Christmas*_

" _Yesung boleh pulang, asalkan kau tetap mengawasinya,Kyu. Dia harus beristirahat total dan tidak melakukan apapun,termasuk pekerjaannya. Kau tahu kan Kyu,, keadaan Yesung sudah sangat parah dan kau harus ingat jika Yesung sampai drop lagi,maka kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu , Kyu"_

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian diruang tamu miliknya. Kata-kata Donghae terus berputar dikepala Kyuhyun.

" _Kau harus mengingat semua perkataanku Kyu, atau Yesung beneran tidak dapat melewati natal kali ini,," _

Apa keputusan Kyuhyun salah dengan membawa Yesung pulang? Argh,,, Kyuhyun terlalu pusing memikirkan semua ini. Yang dia inginkan hanya Yesungnya dapat bersama dengan dirinya selamanya.

" Kyu,,," panggil seseorang dengan suara baritone. " Kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun segera menoleh keasal sumber suara tersebut. " Baby,, " Kyuhyun segera membawa Yesung duduk disampingnya, Yesungpun segera menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangat Kyuhyun.

" Kau tadi sedang apa,Kyu?" tanya Yesung sedari menatap wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih tetap melamun,

" Kyu~~~" panggil Yesung sambil mengibaskan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Kyuhyun

"Kyuuu,,,"

Kyuhyunpun tersadar dari lamunannya, " Ne Baby,,Waeyo?"

" Kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyu?"

" Aniyo Baby,,aku tidak memikirkan apapun," ujar Kyuhyun berbohong. Kyuhyunpun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam, dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun-nya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Tapi Yesung tidak ingin memaksa bercerita kepadanya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Dia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga, dia ingin selamanya bisa merasakan dekapan ini.

" Kyu,,"

" Heum,,"

" Kyu,, empat hari lagi hari natal,, aku ingin sekali melihat salju di malam natal dan menghias pohon natal," ujar Yesung.

" Aniyo Baby,, kau tidak boleh menghias pohon natal. Kau ingat pesan Donghae hyung, Baby? Kau harus beristirahat dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun," Ujar Kyuhyun menolak.

" Tapi Kyu,,aku ingin sekali menghias pohon natal,," ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan jurus andalannya.

" Ani Baby,,dan jangan menatapku seperti itu,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan kearah lain. Dia tidak kuat bila harus menatap mata Yesung yang meminta seperti itu.

" K-Kyuuu,,," rengek Yesung dengan manja.

" Ani Baby,," tolak Kyuhyun lagi. Dia masih tidak ingin menatap Yesung.

" Ky-Kyunniee,,," kali ini Yesung menangkup wajah Kyuhyun sehingga Khuyun tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

Yesung segera kembali memasang puppy eyesnya, dan benar saja Kyuhyun langsung meluluh.

"Hng,,baiklah,,baiklah,, kau menang Baby,, besok kita akan menghias pohon natal bersama-sama,," ujar Kyuhyun kalah. Kenapa dirinya bisa begitu lemah ketika Yesung menatapnya seperti itu.

Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir pucat milik Yesung. " Gomawo Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya kembali dipelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

_*Last Christmas*_

Saat ini Yesung sedang menghiasi pohon natal bersama Kyuhyun di Apartement mereka. Tadi pagi dia bersama Kyuhyun telah memberi semua pernak-pernik natal dan juga sebuah Pohon natal.

" Kyu,, tolong berikan Bintang itu padaku,," pinta Yesung sambil menggantungkan boneka Santa Clauss dipohon natal tersebut.

" Biar aku saja yang melakukan semuanya, Baby,, kau istirahat saja,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah bintang tersebut kepada Yesung.

" Shireo Kyu,,aku ingin menghias ini sendiri,," tolak Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Yesung-nya memang keras kepala. Jika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu hal, tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap kekasih hatinya dengan perasaan khawatir.

Tess

Tess

Darah segar menetes keluar dari hidung Yesung ketika dia hendak memasang Bintang di ujung pohon Natal tersebut. Yesung segera menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan.

" Baby,,,," pekik Kyuhyun ketika melihat darah tersebut semakin deras menetes keluar. " Baby,, Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Dia segera menarik Yesung dan mendudukannya di sofa tak jauh dari mereka.

" Gwenchana Kyu,, aku hanya mimisan saja,," ujar Yesung dengan kepala mendongak keatas.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil tissue yang terletak tidak jauh dari dirinya. Ia membantu Yesung menyumbat hidungnya agar darah tersebut dapat terhenti.

" Argh~~~~"jerit Yesung tiba-tiba. " K-Kyuuu~~ sakitttt,,,sakit Kyu,,," teriak Yesung sambil memegangi bagian atas perutnya.

" Baby,,kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panic.

" Kyuuuu~~ sakit,,, per~perut~ku~ sakit,,," rintih Yesung kesakitan. Liquid bening turun dari kedua mata sipit Yesung karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Yesung sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" Baby,,Baby,, Ireona,,Ireona" ujar Kyuhyun panik. Diapun segera mengangkat tubuh Yesung ala Bridal Style dan membawa Yesung pergi dari Apartementnya.

.

" Dokter! Dokter!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Yesung memasuki rumah sakit. Ia terus berlari sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit.

" Kyu,,,ada apa dengan Yesung?" ujar Donghae. Dia memeriksa keadaan Yesung yang berada dipelukan Kyuhyun sejenak " Suster, cepat bawa Yesung keruang ICU," perintah Donghae.

Terlihat beberapa perawat datang menghampiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah ranjang dorong. Kyuhyunpun segera membaringkan Yesung diatas ranjang tersebut.

Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ICU,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah. Ia beneran takut kehilangan Yesung. Kehilangan namjachingunya untuk selamanya.

Dirinya begitu bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Yesung menghias pohon natal. Dia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri,

Cklek_

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, terlihat seorang namja yang memakai jas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung?"

" Kyu,, aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga Yesung dengan baik,, tapi kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dongsaeng-nya tersebut.

"Mianhae hyung,,, aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik,," ujar Kyuhyun sesal.

" Hhhh,,," Donghae menghela nafasnya. " Kyu,, keadaan Yesung benar-benar sangat lemah sekarang." Ujar Donghae. " Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan kalau Yesung drop seperti ini lagi?" tanya Donghae.

" Ne hyung," kini Kyuhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Hatinya ingin sekali menyangkal keadaan Yesung saat ini. Donghae mengatakan kepadanya jika Yesung drop sekali lagi, maka umur Yesung hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

" Kyu,, hyung harap kau bersabar ne,," ujar Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. " Hyung harus pergi sekarang, ada beberapa pasien yang harus hyung tangani,," ujar Donghae sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

" Ini semua salahku,," guman Kyuhyun sambil menitikkan airmatanya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding dan merosotkan tubuhnya kelantai. Kyuhyun menangis, air matanya terus saja keluar dari kedua matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa semua harus seperti ini? " Argh~~~" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Perasaannya begitu kacau sekarang, semua ini karena dirinya. Ini karena salahnya, makanya Yesung seperti ini. Kyuhyun belum berani untuk menemui Yesung, dia takut,,takut kehilangan namjachingunya tersebut. Dia belum siap untuk kehilangan namjachingunya.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang masih melekat dipipinya. Ia bangkit dan menarik napas sejenak. Perlahan Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Terlihat namja manis tersebut terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Yesung, menggenggam erat tangan Yesung seraya memandangi wajah Yesung yang tertutup oleh alat pernapasan yang dipasang di hidungnya.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, mungkin beberapa detik lagi kristal itu sudah keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam di samping Yesung.

Dua hari telah berlalu, dan sampai saat ini Yesung juga belum sadar. Kyuhyun selalu setia berada disampingnya. Tidak sedetikpun Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

" Baby,, aku mohon,,bangun,," pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. " Kau tau Baby,,besok adalah hari natal. Apa kau tidak ingin merayakan natal bersamaku,huh? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat salju turun huh?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Terlihat sebentar lagi, liquid tersebut akan jatuh mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Namun, sebelum liquid bening itu benar-benar membasahi wajahnya, ia segera menghapusnya saat menyadari kalau Yesung sudah mulai tersadar.

" Kyuuu~~~" ujar Yesung lirih dengan suara sangat pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ne,,"

" Mianhae,,"

" Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku Baby,," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Walaupun air mata tersebut telah berada di ujung matanya dan hampir mengalir dari kedua matanya tapi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahannya.

" Mianhae Kyu,," ujar Yesung lagi, " Mianhae,,karena aku, selama ini kau sudah banyak meneteskan airmatamu untukku,,"

" Baby,,aku mohon,,jangan meminta maaf kepadaku,, kau tidak bersalah kepadaku,," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Kali ini dia tidak dapat lagi menahan bendungan air mata tersebut. Kyuhyun mencoba menyeka air matanya tapi butiran itu masih tetap saja mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

" Seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf kepadamu,," ujar Kyuhyun terisak. " Mianhae,,Jeongmal Mianhae,, karena aku ,, keadaaanmu jadi seperti ini lagi,,"

" Aniyo Kyu,,ini bukan salahmu,, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali."

" Tapi Baby,, seharusnya waktu itu aku melarangmu,, kalau aku melarangmu,kondisimu tidak akan seperti ini,," ujar Kyuhyun lirih

" Kyu,, kau tidak bersalah,," ujar Yesung lemah sambil mengenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun "ini salahku,, aku yang terlalu keras kepada dan tidak mau menurutimu,, Mianhae Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia hanya mengecup kening Yesung sekilas. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta kepada namja manis tersebut.

_*Last Christmas*_

Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah namja manis yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut, dia terus mengusap surai hitam tersebut. _' Tuhan, aku mohon berikan aku waktu satu hari lagi untuk membahagiakannya,, berikan aku waktu satu hari untuk mewujudkan keinginannya,_' pinta Kyuhyun dalam hati.

' _Jika kau ingin mengambilnya, aku sudah siap Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut kesakitan yang terlihat diwajahnya setiap kali penyakit itu datang menyerangnya. Aku rela Tuhan jika kau mengambilnya, tapi biarkan aku membahagiakannya untuk terakhir. Aku mohon Tuhan,' _

Kristal bening kembali mengalir dari mata caramelnya. Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, terlihat buritan putih mulai turun dari langit. "Salju,,,," ujarnya. Kyuhyun segera menghapus Kristal bening tersebut.

" Baby,,Baby,," panggil Kyuhyun lembut. " Baby,,ireona,,bangunlah,,," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Dia mengusap pelan kedua mata Yesung, mencoba membangunkan namjachingu-nya.

"Eunggg,,," Yesung mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan.

" Baby,,bangunlah,,lihat salju turun itu,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Mendengar kata salju yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun, Yesungpun segera membuka kedua matanya. " Salju,," ujar Yesung tersenyum.

" Ne Baby,,salju di malam natal,," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia mengecup kening Yesung sekilas dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

" Kyuuuu,,, bawa aku keluar Kyu,,aku ingin berada ditengah salju yang turun itu,," pinta Yesung.

" Aniyo Baby,,diluar sangat dingin,," tolak Kyuhyun. " Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi,,"

" Kyuuu,,jeballll,,ini permintaan terakhirku Kyu,,setelah itu aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi,," pinta Yesung kembali.

DEG

' Permintaan terakhir?' kata tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. " Apa maksudmu Baby? Kenapa ini menjadi permintaan terakhirmu? Kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya Baby, Aku akan selalu mengabulkan permintaanmu,," ujar Kyuhyun

Senyum manis merekah dari bibir mungil yang pucat itu,, " Aku tidak akan meminta apapunlagi padamu,Kyuuu. Kau tahu, semua keinginan ku telah kau kabulkan semua, dan sekarang ini lah permintaan terakhirku." ujar Yesung sambil kembali menatap kearah salju yang turun itu.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak,, " Baiklah Baby,, tapi kau harus memakai sweeter yang tebal ne,," ujar Kyuhyun.

" Kau harus memakai semua itu,atau kita tidak akan keluar sama sekali." Titah Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat Yesung ingin mengeluarkan protes.

Yesungpun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah Yesung telah siap, Kyuhyunpun segera membawa Yesung secara diam-diam keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut. Mereka menyelinap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan pihak Rumah Sakit.

_*Last Christmas*_

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah lapangan kosong, mereka turun dari mobil, Kyuhyunpun menggenggam tangan Yesung erat dan mengajaknya untuk menuju lebih ketengah lapangan.

" Baby,, apa kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

" Ne Kyu,, aku sangat suka,," ujar Yesung seraya menutup matanya. Dia membiarkan butiran salju jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Yesung suka saat-saat seperti ini.

" Kyu,,,"

" Ummm,,"

" Kyu gomawo,," ujar Yesung masih tetap menutup matanya.

" Untuk?"

" Karena telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, gomawo karena telah membuatku bahagia selama ini, gomawo karena tidak pernah lelah menjagaku yang penyakitan seperti ini, dan gomawo karena telah mengabulkan setiap keinginanku." Ujar Yesung sambil membuka matanya.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sekarang menghadap kearah Kyuhyun, dia mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun sekilas. " Gomawo Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung tersenyum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangat namjachingunya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dia hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Yesung, ingin sekali saat ini dia menangis. Tapi dia menahannya, dia tidak ingin Yesung melihatnya.

" Kyu,,," panggil Yesung lagi.

" Umm,,,"

" Peluk aku lebih erat lagi,," pinta Yesung

Kyuhyun segera menuruti keinginan Yesung.

" Kyu,,,"

" Waeyo Baby?"

" Nyanyikan lagu natal yang biasa kita nyanyikan bersama,," pinta Yesung dengan suara lemah.

Kyuhyunpun mulai menyanyikan lagu favorit Yesung,

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, you gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

Perlahan liquid bening mengalir turun di pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi dia terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut._  
_  
_Once bitten and twice shyed__  
__I keep my distance but you still catch my eye__  
__Tell me baby__  
__Do you recognize me__  
__Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me__  
__Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it__  
__With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it__  
__Now I know what a fool I've been__  
__But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again__  
_

" Kyuuuu,, aku lelah,," ujar Yesung pelan.

" Kita balik ke Rumah Sakit ya, Baby,,"

" Ani Kyu,, aku masih ingin disini,," ujar Yesung sambil menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Kyuhyun

" Tapi Baby,,"

" Jeball Kyu,,," pinta Yesung " teruskan nyanyianmu kembali,, aku masih ingin mendengarnya,," ujar Yesung sambil menutup matanya perlahan

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, you gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special___

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, you gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special__  
_

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir deras selama lagu tersebut mengalun dari bibirnya.

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes__  
__I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice__  
__My God, I thought you were someone to rely on__  
__Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on__  
__A face on a lover with a fire in his heart__  
__A girl on a cover but you tore her apart__  
__Maybe this year__  
__Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special___

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, you gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special___

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, you gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special___

_And last Christmas__  
__And this year__  
__It won't be anything like, anything like___

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart__  
__But the very next day, you gave it away__  
__This year, to save me from tears__  
__I'll give it to someone special_

" Baby,,," panggil Kyuhyun. Dia meregangkan dekapannya kepada Yesung, dielusnya pipi tirus Yesung sekilas. Dingin! Itulah yang Kyu rasakan ketika membelai pipi kekasihnya sekilas.

" Babyy,,,,,"

" Eungg,,"

" Baby,, Ireona,,kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit ne,," Kyuhyun telah bersiap untuk menggendong tubuh mungil Yesung, tapi sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

" Kyu,, kiss me,," pinta Yesung lirih.

" Eh,," Kyuhyun terkejut dengan permintaan Yesung. Tidak biasanya Yesung meminta dirinya untuk menciumnya.

Kyuhyunpun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Yesung. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Yesung sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibir mungil itu,dibelainya secara perlahan bibir mungil tersebut dengan bibir tebalnya. Setelah cukup lama, Kyuhyunpun mulai memperdalam ciumannya, dia memegang leher Yesung dan melumat bibir itu. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bibir Yesung yang mulai dingin dan bau anyir yang menyelimuti ciuman mereka.

Perlahan airmata mulai mengalir diantara mereka. Kyuhyun menangis dalam ciumannya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi bau anyir yang menyeruak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun terus mengecup, melumat dan menjilati bibir tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya Yesung tidak lagi membalas ciumannya.

Kyuhyun tahu saat ini bahwa saat ini dia bukan menciumi seorang Yesung, tapi sekarang dia hanya menciumi tubuh Yesung yang sudah tanpa nyawa.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat.

" BABYYYYYYYY! Hiks,,hiks,,,"teriak Kyuhyun sekencang-kencangnya, " Babyyyyyyyyy,,,hiks,,hiks,,,Babyyyyy,," Airmatanya masih mengalir deras, sungguh dia tidak rela melepas kekasih hatinya tersebut. Dia terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya itu.

_*Last Christmas*_

Seminggu setelah kepergian Yesung, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah amplop kecil di tumpukan pakaian Yesung. Dibacanya sebuah nama yang tertulis di depan amplop kecil tersebut.

_To Cho Kyuhyun Chagi_

Dia tidak tahu kapan Yesung-nya menulis sebuah surat untuknya. Di bukanya amplop kecil itu, dan di bacanya sebuah kertas yang berada didalamnya.

_Kyunnie,,_

_Cho Kyuhyun,, my namjachingu. Kyu aku tau suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan surat ini.. Jika kau membacanya berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi bersamamu,,_

_Kyu, apa kau tau? Kau kado terindah yang Santa Claus berikan kepadaku ketika natal 2tahun yang lalu. Kau hadir dalam kehidupan ku, memberiku cahaya dalam kehidupan ini. Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia bersamamu,Kyu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.._

_Kyu, kau tau,, selama 2tahun terakhir ini, aku selalu meminta kepada Tuhan agar aku diberikan waktu yang cukup untuk bersamamu…. Aku meminta kepadanya agar aku dapat sembuh dan berada disampingmu selamanya,, Setiap malam natal aku berharap ada sebuah keajaiban agar penyakit ku ini bisa sembuh,, agar aku bisa sehat seperti orang pada umumnya,, tapi aku tau itu mustahil Kyu,, aku hanya bisa pasrah.._

_Kyu,,,Mianhae Kyu,, aku tau kau sering menangis untukku setiap malam. Sejak aku divonis menderita kanker hati,Aku tau kau sudah berusaha yang menyembuhkan penyakitku ini, kau bahkan rela meminta hyungmu untuk kembali dari Amerika hanya untuk mengobatiku._

_Kyunnie,, aku mohon jangan lagi menangis karenaku,, jika kau menangis aku juga akan turut menangis bersamamu,, Kyu,, aku mohon kau harus bahagia, dan ingat aku akan berada dihatimu selalu.. _

_Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir dalam kehidupanku,, Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun_

_Yesung_

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir deras ketika membaca surat tersebut. Didekapnya kertas tersebut kedalam pelukannya

" Nado Baby,,Nado Saranghae,, Baby,, kau merupakan kado terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku,,Tunggu aku disana ne Baby,, kita pasti akan kembali bersama lagi"

Terlihat sosok bayangan yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat kearah Kyuhyun, _' Aku akan bersamamu terus Kyu,, aku akan menjagamu,,_' ujar nya sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis membaca surat darinya ' _Saranghae ,,,, Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun,,_' ujar sesosok bayangan sebelum dia menghilang.

FIN

Merry Christmas,,

Hai,,saya kembali dengan membawa special ff for Christmas day^^

Mianhae kalau ff ini hancur ya^^

Ini dibuat dalam waktu 1 hari dan Cuma di edit sekali saja,,

Mianhae Bagi yang kena tag,

Leave Your Comment Please,,,

^_Happy Christmas Day_^


End file.
